In modern global commerce, it is becoming more important than ever to have an ability to track and monitor assets and their security as they move about the world. Additionally, government and/or commercial institutions may have an interest in knowing the current location of a particular asset, a security status of a particular asset, and in having an accurate and reliable historical record of a particular asset's travels and corresponding security status during those travels. A maritime transport container represents one of many examples of an asset to be tracked and monitored as it travels around the world. Information about a particular asset, such as its current location, where it has traveled, how long it spent in particular locations along its route, and what conditions it was exposed to along its route, can be very important information to both commercial and governmental entities. To this end, a device is needed to track and monitor an asset anywhere in the world, to collect and convey information relevant to the asset's experience during its travels, and to remotely monitor and control the asset's security.